Aether Labyrinth
The Aether Labyrinth The Aether Labyrinth is the eigth area of Onsécher. Its structure is serpentine, with many paths crisscrossing over and under one another. They seldom meet at the same level, so flight will make traversing the Labyrinth much easier. The paths branch and end spontaneously, and the thick fog makes it difficult to determine which ones do so and where. Aether Fog The slow-moving clouds are thick, making it difficult for you to see where you are going. The fog is thicker when looking up and down, as to make life more difficult for those who can fly. It doesn't disrupt the enemies' line of sight in the least, but the paths often block sightlines often and effectively enough to make this unimportant in most circumstances. Construction The paths are built from large yellowish bricks, the lower paths are built like solid walls, making it impossible to fly underneath, and intersecting paths go through narrow tunnels. The lower paths tend to incline less. The upper paths bend up and down more, and are held up by thick pillars behind which you or your foes may hide. The higher the paths are, the thinner they are, making it easier to fall from height and easier to land. An endless pit lies beneath the Aether Labyrinth, falling into it will teleport you to the very top of the map and will inflict 22 points of damage, though it will be reduced to leave you at 1 health if it would be lethal. Inhabitants The Lesser Enemies of the Aether Labyrinth are the Aevians, three-eyed beings incredibly adept at flight. They are often found alone, but will rarely form flocks. They have a tendency to fly great distances, it is usually pretty easy to avoid a patrolling Aevian by simply waiting for them to take off and never return, though by the same logic an Aevian may spontaneously burst out of the fog, ready to gut you at a moment's notice. This can be avoided, as Aevians will cry out every 30 seconds to communicate with one another. However, when one notices you, it will not bother to notify other Aevians. Level 1 "The Cloud Weave" The first level is low to the ground, with a decent amount of paths, crisscrossing and travelling over and under one another. Sightlines are short, the thick barriers supporting the paths extend all the way to the ground, the only way through is via the tunnels formed by intersecting paths or simply travelling over the tops. Aevians will not form flocks and tend to hang around the upper paths. Loot will tends to be found more often at those higher elevations, though if you really want to avoid the Aevians and still get some good loot, any treasure found on the low paths will be placed in the tunnels which travel through the barriersl Level 2 "Tons of Twisty Towers" Most of the action will be concentrated in the tangled messes of paths, which form clumpy little towers. These towers reach great height, and contain practically all of the loot found on the level. At the tops of the towers is where you'll find the most loot, but the paths will be thinner and more Aevians will be around there, and the absurd height could make escaping from an enemy encounter difficult. Each tower is isolated from all the others by great distance, and the thick fog will make it impossible to see multiple towers at once, complicating air travel tremendously. The towers are linked only by one or two paths, on which you're likely to face some encounters with lone Aevians, wandering the Aether. Level 3 "The Skyre" This level focuses on a single, massive twisting spire. Loot will be kept in offshoots of the central tower, and these offshoots can sometimes consist of multiple heights will lots of short paths. Paths intersect more, higher up the tower. The exit will be placed at the very top.Category:Areas